


Seeing Into Forever

by Sasusquatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusquatch/pseuds/Sasusquatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi go stargazing.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Into Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1000ft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000ft/gifts).



> MERR CHRISMAS MARRRRRS, I love yoooou <3

            It was late, and here Iwaizumi was, wearing nothing but his pajama pants, listening to Oikawa insist on the two of them going star gazing since “we haven’t done that in forever!”

            The craziest part was that he was actually considering it.

            Tooru was standing outside Iwaizumi’s house in his pajamas, carrying the telescope he had been gifted several years ago for his birthday.  His hair was a mess and the only things on his feet were socks, but he had a bright smile plastered on his face and stars in his eyes.  When his boyfriend looked like that Hajime couldn’t help but give in to his wishes.

            “Fine, let me put on a shirt and I’ll be right out.”

            Hajime ran into his room and pulled on a dark grey hoodie and made his way back outside, not bothering to put on shoes since it was a warm summer evening.  Tooru hummed happily in greeting and began to lead the way to a secluded hill that the two always used when they wanted to look at the stars.  It wasn’t a long walk, and the two were quiet the entire way there.

            When the hill was in sight Tooru ran up to the top to place the telescope, leaving Iwaizumi alone to make the trek up himself.  He noted that it really was a beautiful night, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky and there was a soft breeze to keep the air cool.  On top of that the moon was nearly full, which gave the pair plenty of light to see by.  When Iwaizumi finally made it to the top of the hill Oikawa greeted him, asking what had taken him so long.  Hajime didn’t bother responding. 

            “Come look, Iwa-chan!  You can see forever through the telescope.”  Oikawa waved his boyfriend over and gestured to the telescope.  Iwaizumi complied and bent down slightly to look.  True to his word, the telescope offered a breath-taking view of the night sky, and Hajime almost felt like he himself was in space, and not on earth.  After a few moments he took a step back.

            “I don’t know about seeing forever, but you _can_ see pretty far through that thing.”

            “Okay maybe it was an exaggeration, but it’s still amazing, isn’t it?”  Tooru bent down and took his time looking, adjusting the instrument every so often and occasionally letting out a puff of air whenever he spotted something particularly incredible.  Finally he backed away, the grin on his face nearly blinding.  “I wish we had two telescopes, so we could both look at the same time.”

            Iwaizumi was glad it was dark so that Oikawa wouldn’t be able to see the light red dusting his cheeks.  He couldn’t help it, whenever Tooru got like this he was the cutest, most perfect person Hajime had ever laid eyes on. 

            Not that he’d ever say that out loud, Oikawa didn’t need any more boosts to his ego.

            “I don’t mind that we only have one telescope, seeing the stars with only my eyes is fine.”  Iwaizumi pulled his hood over his head, fighting back a slight chill that the breeze had brought. 

            “Well, at least take one more look through the telescope!  Here, I angled it so that you can see Jupiter.”

            Hajime obliged, curious to see what Jupiter looked like in (more or less) real life.  He looked through the telescope and whistled low at the giant planet that entered his vision.  “That’s pretty impressive.  It’s weird to think that there are other worlds out there other than our own.”

            “I know!  Iwa-chan, I still wanna go to space one day, just like I said when I was little.  Space tourism isn’t too far away from being affordable to the general public… You should come with me one day!”

            _God, he is so cute._

            “I think you’re over-estimating how long it’ll be until the average person can go to space but sure, if you want, we can go together one day.  Assuming we’re both alive, that is.”

            “I’m not really sure how to feel about what you just said, Iwa-chan.”

            Iwaizumi snorted and took another peek through the telescope.  Space was definitely amazing, and he’d learned to love it because Tooru cared so deeply about it.  Of course what Hajime loved the most was seeing Tooru’s eyes light up when he talked about a new discovery the scientists had made, or when he mentioned a new fact that he’d learned.  There was nothing more attractive than watching your significant other get excited about something they were passionate about.

            After a few moments he backed away again and allowed Oikawa to continue looking through his telescope.  He had been so excited when he’d unwrapped it for his birthday 4 years ago.  And he’d practically dragged Iwaizumi out to go look at the stars that night.  Of course Iwaizumi only got to look through the instrument once or twice, the rest of the time Tooru was so engrossed with the world above that he’d almost forgotten that his best friend was there too.

            Not that Hajime had minded much, it had been amusing to see Tooru so excited.

            He wasn’t sure how long they’d been out, but the breeze was beginning to turn into a strong wind and the night was no longer entirely pleasant for someone in pajama pants and a hoodie.  “Oi, we should probably be heading back now, it’s getting late.” 

            Tooru paused and stood up from the telescope.  “Alright, let me just pack this up.”  It didn’t take long and soon the pair were walking back down the hill, a soft smile still gracing Oikawa’s features.  “That was fun, thanks for coming with me, Hajime.”

            Iwaizumi grinned.  “Yeah, no problem.  Just don’t do that on such short notice next time, alright?”


End file.
